yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 124
"The Reviving Phantom Knights" is the one hundred and twenty fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on September 25th, 2016. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki/Yuto vs. Lulu Obsidian vs Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya's hand contains two copies of "The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace", "The Phantom Knights of Double Badge", "Rank-Up-Magic Burial of The Phantom Knights" and "The Phantom Knights of Around Burn". He Sets three cards. Turn 2: Lulu As neither player controls monsters, Lulu Special Summons "Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler" (100/0) in Attack Position via its own effect. She activates its effect, which lets her Special Summon a Level 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from her hand. Lulu Special Summons "Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow" (100/0) in Attack Position. Lulu overlays her two Level 1 monsters to Xyz Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale" (0/0) in Attack Position. "Assembly Nightingale" gains 100 ATK for each of its Overlay Units. (0 → 200). Lulu activates "Parasite Discharge", letting her Special Summon a "Parasite Fusioner" from her hand or Deck. She Special Summons one (0/0) from her Deck. Since it was Special Summoned, the effect of "Parasite Fusioner" activates, allowing Lulu to Fusion Summon a monster using it and monsters in her hand or field as Fusion Materials and it can be substituted for any Fusion Material. After the Fusion Summon, "Parasite Fusioner" will be equipped to the Summoned monster and if that monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, "Parasite Fusioner" can be destroyed instead. Lulu fuses "Parasite Fusioner", treated as a "Lyrical Luscina" monster, with "Assembly Nightingale" to Fusion Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale" (1000/0) in Attack Position. "Independent Nightingale" gains one Level for each Overlay Unit "Assembly Nightingale" had before the Fusion Summon and gains 500 ATK for each Level it has. ("Independent Nightingale": 1 → 3, 1000 → 2500 ATK). Lulu activates the effect of "Independent Nightingale", inflicting 500 damage to Yuya for each Level it has (Yuya: 4000 → 2500 LP). "Independent Nightingale" attacks directly, but Yuya activates his two face-down copies of "The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace", preventing "The Phantom Knights" monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle this turn and decreasing the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 600. ("Independent Nightingale": 2500 → 1300 ATK). After activation, the two "Lost Vambraces" Special Summon themselves as Normal Monsters (600/0 each) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Independent Nightingale" attacks a "Lost Vambrace" (Yuya: 2500 → 1800 LP), which is not destroyed due to its own effect. As Yuya took battle damage, he activates his face-down Quick-Play Spell Card "The Phantom Knights of Double Badge", allowing him to Xyz Summon a monster using two "The Phantom Knights" monsters he controls with the same Level. Yuya overlays the two copies "Lost Vambrace" to Xyz Summon "The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin" (1600/0) in Attack Position. Yuya activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of a monster his opponent controls and reduce its ATK to 0. He chooses "Independent Nightingale" (1200 → 0 ATK). At this point, Celina enters the Duel and takes the intrusion penalty (Celina: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 3: Celina Celina Normal Summons "Parasite Fusioner" (0/0). She activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Parasite Plant" from her hand, allowing her to Fusion Summon a monster with "Parasite Fusioner" and a monster equipped with another "Parasite Fusioner". After the Fusion Summon, all "Parasite Fusioners" will be equipped to the Summoned monster, increasing its ATK by 300 for each. She fuses "Independent Nightingale", which is equipped with "Parasite Fusioner" and her own "Parasite Fusioner" to Fusion Summon "Parasite Queen" (1800/???) in Attack Position (1800 → 2400). Yuya activates the effect of "Cursed Javelin", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of a monster his opponent controls and reducing its ATK to 0, but the effect of "Parasite Plant" renders the Summoned monster unaffected by card effects. "Parasite Queen" attacks and destroys "Cursed Javelin" (Yuya: 1800 → 1000 LP). Celina Sets a card. At this point Yuya switches with Yuto. Turn 4: Yuto Yuto activates "Rank-Up-Magic Burial of The Phantom Knights", allowing him to Special Summon a "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster from his Graveyard, then Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is two Ranks higher than that of the Summoned monster, by using that monster as the Overlay Unit, then "Burial of the Phantom Knights" will attach itself to the Summoned monster as an Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Cursed Javelin" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Special Summon " " (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. * The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin |spells = * Rank-Up-Magic Burial of The Phantom Knights * The Phantom Knights of Around Burn * The Phantom Knights of Double Badge |traps = * The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace x2 }}